Mircals of Death
by Scully22
Summary: a small fanfic, where Mulder loses and regains his partner.


"Tell me what's going on Top." Mulder grabbed Top's arm to stop him from running away any further.

"What do you want to know Mulder?"

"How do you do it? How did you get your power?" They stood in the middle of the parking lot, trying to catch their breaths.

"I don't know how I do it- I just do. I made a deal with someone I shouldn't have and now I'm almost at the end of my line"

"What was the deal."

"Look Mulder, I know you're not a religious man, although your beliefs are strong. But I went to god for help. I wanted to help people. That was my dream in life, to help others who needed it like I did when I was a kid. But god didn't give me the answer I wanted. So I went to a different source. One I shouldn't have. I made a deal with the devil. A deal so twisted it was intertwined within a miracle. For months it was wonderful. Until I found out about the new terms, which I couldn't change. After I had helped one hundred people live again, my soul would belong to the devil. These miracles I performed, I realized weren't as wonderful as I thought." Top paused as he looked around to make sure the rest of the FBI hadn't caught up to them yet.

"I would save some for only a week, or an hour. Or I would save someone but kill them all over again in a sense. I was bringing back people who were dead. Who died. To only find that they died again a short time later. Its one thing to die Mr. Mulder, it's another thing to die, come back, and die again. I was making their deaths worse, prolonged. I wasn't helping, I was making things worse. I was working against god. I knew that if I didn't save another soul, mine would belong to god when I died. So, now at number ninety-nine I have only one chance left to save myself." Top said as he pulled out a gun. Mulder frowned. He handed it to him.

"Shoot me Mulder" Top stood up proud.

"Shoot me, to save me" he told him as Mulder frowned.

"Please" he pleaded as Scully ran around a corner and saw the two.

"Mulder!" she shouted as she ran over.

"What are you doing!" she asked as she watched him holding the gun at Top.

"Do it Mulder. Do it" Top repeated.

"Mulder don't" Scully said sternly. The other FBI agents were running now too, to see the three agents.

"I don't have a shot" one of the agents said quietly.

"Top is dangerous- open fire" the head commander said aloud and five men opened fire. Mulder, Scully, and Top ran off ducking behind a large truck but not before Scully was hit.

"Scully!" Mulder ran over to her as Top ran off. The other agents ran over.

"Scully? Scully stay with me!" Mulder held the back of her head with his hand.

"Mulder" she said quietly, she had been shot just below her heart, hitting a main artery.

"Don't talk" he told her putting his hand on her chest awkwardly, but trying to stop some of the bleeding.

"Mulder" she said again, he could barely hear her. The other agents stood by and watched.

"What is it?" he asked quietly leaning in. She could barely keep her eyes open, and her mouth opened and closed a few times before she got another word out.

"I need to tell you something" she spoke even quieter. The paramedics had been called and were down at the same corner as everyone else was soon before.

"What it is it Dana?" he asked looking at her slowly start to slip away.

"I-"her voice started to give out.

"Lo…" he knew what she was saying, but her voice didn't come prevail. Her lips framed her words before her eyes shut.

"Scully!" Mulder started to panic as the paramedics ran to her side. He backed away as they tried to resuscitate her.

"Come on!" Mulder shouted as they started to slow their process.

"Sir…" one of the women began.

"No" Mulder said sternly.

"I'm sorry" she finished. Mulder just kept shaking his head as the group began the process of putting Scully on a stretcher.

"Wait" Top said as he came out from behind a truck. The agents quickly grabbed him but Mulder pushed them off.

"Top! You got to help her!" Mulder pleaded.

"Mulder, I don't know if you want me to do that. I have only had three people I have saved that have made a full recovery"

"You have to help her!"

"I don't think you're capable of making that decision Mulder"

"You don't understand. You may not have someone to live for or have someone who is the reason your living, but I do" he looked deeply into Top's eyes. Top simply nodded after a second.

"Back away" he said to the others watching. He kneeled down next to Scully and put both his hands over her wound. Mulder watched carefully, not interested in how he did it any more, but if it would work. After only a few seconds Scully took in her first breath again. Top bowed his head down for a minute then backed away as Mulder dove to her side. He helped her start to sit up as Top's eyes started to grow.

"Mulder!" Top shouted as he started to shake. Mulder pulled out his gun.

"Do it!" he shouted as Mulder pulled the trigger. It scared Scully, but she was still going and coming out of consciousness. Top fell to the ground softly, and gracefully. The paramedics rushed Scully to the hospital right away, Mulder holding her hand the whole time. He didn't know what would come of Top. If he had shot soon enough to save him from the evil that condemned him in his own majestic being of mind. Or if he were too late and Top would be punished for the good deed of god which laid in the devils eyes. Top was a man afraid of what would happen if he didn't help. But as it turns out, it's not the actual help you provide for one another, it's the caring. Something Mulder didn't do enough of sometimes. Though he cared for Scully more then anything, he never told her. He had lost his chance of ever speaking to Scully again for two minutes, now he had time on his hands. The truth would come out with the help of the future, and the hope from the past.


End file.
